MineQuest
by The Spaded Blade
Summary: I'm not even sure what happened. One minute, I'm playing my favorite video game, the next, I'm struggling to survive in the said game! Well, at least I'm not alone... Sort of... It seems there are some mods in here. ( Mob talker mod present. T 'cause I said so. First fic!).
1. Prologue

**Hello peoples, Spaded Blade here! I just want to say that this is set in **

**minecraft 1.7.2, and send out a disclaimer! Ahem:**

**I do not own minecraft. Jeb is the current owner. If I did own it, there would be tamable dragons, melon tools, and donuts. LOTS of donuts.**

**So there. NOW YOU CAN'T SAY THAT I'M TAKING CREDIT FOR **

**WHAT NOTCH MADE!**

**Oh, and P.S., flames will be returned after being used to make tacos.**

**You're probably sick of reading through this A/N, so here ya go!**

**Prologue**

it was a normal day.

i was playing minecraft and currently playing on my survival world, which i had already slain the enderdragon on. i was going through my mineshaft when i saw something strange.

"is that a redstone torch? i don't use those to trail my way through caves. free redstone torch, though." i took it down and continued to mine. after i got to the bottom i saw a weird figure.

"what the?" i pulled out my sword and prepared for a fight. but right as they turned around my computer crashed. "oh, come on!" i face palmed. my brother, Ty, walked into my room as he heard my outrage.

"Luke? what's wrong?" he asked as he looked over my shoulder to see the crash report screen.

"i really hate linux." i pounded my head on the keyboard.

"me too. you can't even play roblox on there!" he commented.

"roblox is ruined, Ty. that paid access thing encourages scamming."

"well still!"

"anyway, it crashed. again." i sighed in annoyance.

"well, your the computer genius! you start it up again!" he yelled.

"that's what i'm doing."

he left with a grimace on his face. i turned the computer back on and tried to reboot it. as i was doing so, i felt the presence of someone behind me. _it's probably Ty about to ask if he can use my 3DS again,_ i thought. "no, Ty, you can't use my-" i was cut off from a hand touching my shoulder and me blacking out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow, I actually got reviews. That's a shocker.**

**DISCLAIMER! AGAIN!:**

**I don't own minecraft. If I did, then Crying Obsidian would be back. AND you'd be able to make the Nether Reactor in the PC version.**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER! WHICH IS HOPEFULLY LONG!**

i woke up on the beach. my head was banging, my entire body ached, and my vision was blurry. i got up nonetheless, and my brown hair was a complete mess. _like it ever isn't, _i thought. i looked around for some source of water i could wash it in. immediately i saw the sea behind me. then i noticed something.

the ground was cubic.

"what the heck?" i said. i decided to continue to my original destination. as i washed my hair, i noticed that the water had squids swimming through it. _huh,_ _it's just like minecraft, _i thought. then i heard a scream.

"are you okay!?"

i looked towards the direction the voice originated from: the forest.

"who's there?" i shouted. a silence fell.

"i'll say one and only one more time! who's there?" i looked at where i was certain the voice came from; a singular tree. i began to walk towards it to investigate when an orange haired girl jumped out from behind it with her arms in the air.

"it's okay! it's just me!" she said.

"okay…" i replied.

the girl had orange hair, as stated before, blue eyes, a green jacket with a creeper face on the hood, a black skirt down just before her knees, and brown gloves. a good portion of her hair was hidden by her hood, and she was about half a head shorter than me.

"are you okay? i saw you appear on the beach over there…" she asked.

"yeah, i'm fine."

"do you need any help?"

"well, i am wondering something…"

"Cupa."

_wait a minute, _i thought. _as in Cupa the creeper from the mob talker mod? that's for people like 18 and up! and i don't even know how to activate mods! _

"okay, then, what is this place?" i kept calm on the outside.

"minecraftia."

i looked towards the beach and remembered the squids. i closed my eyes and heard the sound of animals grazing in the forest. _i guess it makes sense, _i thought.

i opened my eyes once more and walked towards the tree that Cupa was hiding behind. she stepped back but she saw where i was going. i looked up to the tree. it seemed square enough. i stepped back, gathered my strength and gave my best punch at the tree. _ow, that hurt._

i stepped back once more in recoil. i looked over and saw that Cupa was staring at the tree in surprise. i looked in the direction she was and saw a large crack in the trunk of the oak. i smiled and continued to throw punches at it until it broke into a tinier version of itself and floated towards me. i thought about the wood i just collected and it appeared in my hand.

"that's kinda cool." i said to myself. i tossed the wood around and i accidentally dropped it on the ground. it shattered upon impact, and i felt a bit annoyed that the wood i collected was lost. that is, until i saw that turned into four wooden planks. _aha! _i thought. _so thats how i craft stuff. _i picked the planks up and squeezed them together. suddenly i heard a loud _pop! _noise. i looked and saw that the planks i had combined together to create a crafting table. i smiled as i collected more wood, and made a wooden pick, shovel and axe.

"time to mine, i guess." i said to myself as i put the tools in my pocket, which seemed more like a pocket dimension since the tools fit perfectly in.

"okay, how did you know how to make those tools and where are you from and who are you?" Cupa ran through her list of questions.

i walked over to another tree and started to chop it down. "you can call me Luke." i told her. "and, well, i don't really know where i'm from, and i made the tools, sorta by instinct, you know?" i lied.

"oh. that makes sense." she smiled.

"well, i gotta build my house now. i'll see you later." i said, walking away from her and the tree i just chopped down.

"w-wait!" she called.

"yes? what do you need?"

"um, i don't really have a home, so…"

i sighed. "fine, you can stay at my place. if you help me build it."

her face perked up as i complied. we walked through the forest until i found a nice clearing. i chopped a few trees down and started to build. while we were building, a cow and a couple pigs came by. i quickly killed them for the meat, but one of the pigs fell in lava. i still got the drops, though.

"why'd you kill those animals?" Cupa asked.

"we need the meat. we didn't get any apples from those trees, and it's not like a bunch of cakes are going to fall out of the sky."

"oh."

we continued to build, and after a few hours, we were finished. i crafted a hoe and tilled some dirt by a pond. i put some seed in and i saw that Cupa was watching intently.

"uh, Cupa?" i asked, raising an eyebrow.

"huh? what?" she blinked her eyes.

"what are you doing?"

"um, just watching you. i've never seen anyone make something like that…"

"you mean a hoe?" i chanced, waving the tool in the air. "don't the villagers use them to make farms?"

"i've never seen them make their fields, they always just run away…"

"why, might i ask?" i pushed.

"it's because… because… oh, i just can't tell you. you'll kill me if i do."

"what, just because your a creeper?"

her expression changed from depressed to surprised. "h-h-how did you know?" she stuttered.

"hey, i'm not gonna kill you. creepers are one of my favorite mobs."

"but we just kill ourselves to kill innocent people! it's so miserable…"

"yeah, but if you were a normal creeper, you would have ended my life on sight. something tells me your different from the others."

she circled her foot in the dirt, a slight blush present on her face. i walked over to her and patted her on the back. "Cupa, it's okay."

her blush intensified somewhat. "but, how did you know i was a creeper?" she looked up to see my face.

"i'll tell you in the morning. right now, we should get to bed." i pointed towards the sun, which was beginning to set. "Unless, of course, you WANT to be shot, exploded and eaten by various mobs."

She laughed openly at my joke, and we began to walk back to the house. Then I thought of something.

_Oh crap with cheese sauce, _I thought. _I hope this doesn't get all mushy in the end._


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Oh, and a note to ThIs Is YoUr ScoUrge:**

**HATERS GONNA HATE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE CUPA, DROP DEAD. I WARNED YOU IN CHAPTER 1 THAT FLAMES WILL BE RETURNED. YOU DON'T GET ANY OF THE TACOS, EITHER!**

**Why people hate, I don't know. But here here's a disclaimer for ya'll!**

**AH DON'T OWN MINECRAFT. IF AH DID, AH WOULD BEH SWEDISH.**

**Der you go. ON TO ZE CHAPTER!**

We walked into the two-story house. There weren't many decorations, but we would get to that later.

"well, it's a bit roomy, but we just built it so what did you expect?" i said as we walked up the stairs to the beds.

"i think it's fine." she had her arms crossed behind her back.

"yeah, well, i'm gonna sleep now. g'night." i got under my bed's covers.

"see you in the morning." she jumped into her bed and quickly fell asleep.

i looked in my pockets. i was about to see how much durability my tools had when i felt something smooth. i took it out and saw it was an i-phone. _well, that's weird, _i thought_. _i looked through the apps on it to see if there was anything interesting. it was just the default ones, though, except for minecraft PE and some other minecraft thing. i decided i would check that out later. i went to the music and scrolled through the songs. _let's see… _i thought._ revenge, cube land, don't mine at night… ah, here we go. _i clicked play at _this is my biome_.

"this is my biome,

it's what i call home,

all of my time i've spent

building you.

from the moment of spawn,

every time that i log on,

i know it'll always be

be me and you…"

i sung along quietly. apparently 'quietly' is all you need to wake Cupa up. her eyes fluttered open and i paused the song. she noticed i was awake and saw the device i was holding.

"mmmh… hey, Luke?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"yeah, Cupa?"

"what's that thing?" she pointed to the i-phone in my hand.

"uh, i'll tell you in the morning, over breakfast."

"well, okay…" she yawned and got back under her covers. "g'night."

i looked upon her sleeping form for a little while before laying down myself and falling asleep. i couldn't shake the feeling i was being watched, though. i wonder what it could be.

**AAANND THAT'S A WRAP!**

**Whaaaat?! I'm adding an A/N at the end of a chapter?! Huh.**

**Remember this, friends. You don't write for the people, you write for YOU. **

**Don't get discouraged if people say that your story is dumb. If you think your story is good, then it's good. Remember this phrase whenever you're writing:**

**"I Know Best."**

**P.S sorry for short chapter.**

**Pace fuori, suckers!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, TSB here, and I just want to say, If you don't like my story, keep your flames to yourself. As I said in the last chapter, I don't write "to defy flamers", I write, because I want to. I write for ME.**

**That goes to all you flamers out there, especially ThIs Is YoUr ScOuRgE/Avverey/Mion-kii. SO SHUT THE HECK UP.**

**Anywho, TIME FOR A NEW DISCLAIMER!:**

**OH SURE, I OWN MINECRAFT, AND THAT'S WHY I'M WRITING A FANFICTION ABOUT IT! *Extreme sarcasm* **

**On with the chapter!**

-The next day-

i woke up, thinking all that happened yesterday was just a dream, until i saw the room around me. _Welp, I'm an idiot, _I thought as I flinched at the sight of the house i built. then i noticed Cupa sitting on the end of my bed, waiting for me to get up.

"uh, Cupa?" i sat up, stretching and yawning.

she flinched at seeing me up, falling entirely off the bed. "what-ow-huh?" she propped herself up against the bed.

"are you okay?" i asked with a hint of concern in my voice.

"yeah, just a little fall, nothing-ow-much." she rubbed her head.

"well, i'll go get something for breakfast. wanna come with?"

"sure." she smiled. we walked down the stairs and i looked in the chest. two raw pork, one cooked pork, and three raw beef.

"a bit low on food. i'll go make a mineshaft and a furnace to cook the meat." i said, tossing the cooked pork to Cupa.

"but what will you eat?" she asked.

i simply laughed. "i rarely eat breakfast AT breakfast! i'll just wait and have brunch."

she cocked her head to the side in confusion. "but didn't you say you'd tell me about that black thing and how you knew i was a creeper at breakfast?"

i froze where i was, the slight grin from laughing wiped off my face. "oh… yeah… well, i, erm," i had absolutely no idea what to say.

she sighed. "well, it's okay… i guess we should get to mining then." she said, putting the pork into the chest.

"wait, aren't you gonna eat?"

she smirked. "i rarely eat breakfast AT breakfast! i'll just wait and have brunch." she copied me, giggling.

"oh har har." i rolled my eyes as i laughed sarcastically. "let's just grab our gear." i sighed. i crafted another pickaxe for Cupa and we went outside.

"hey, Cupa?" i asked.

"yeah?" she looked at me.

"did you see any caves around here, y'know, before i appeared on the beach?"

"no, not that i can remember."

"well, that's a great way to start a mining trip." i sighed. "we should get moving while it's still day."

she just nodded and we began trekking. we walked silently until i remembered that we didn't have any food on us. Man, I regret not taking that porkchop with us.

"hey, Cupa, you hungry?" i asked.

"kinda. why?"

"it's just that we don't have any food. let's go pick some apples while we still have the energy."

we proceeded to do so and got seven apples. we each took three and Cupa gorged herself on hers. she let out a contented sigh as she rubbed her stomach.

"okay, now i know that when you say 'kinda hungry', you mean your starving." i joked as i began eating. i finished quickly. "let's take a break to let our food settle." i told her as i sat against a tree.

she sat at another tree. "well, while we have the time, could you tell me how you knew i was a creeper?"

i sighed. "i was kind of hoping you wouldn't ask that, but…" i trailed off, looking at the clouds. "well… do you know what minecraft is?" i asked, looking back at her.

"uh, i know that minecraftia is this world, but go on…"

"w-well, it's a… a… oh, i can't tell you. you'll kill me if i do."

"no, i won't. you knew i was a creeper, but you spared me. you showed mercy, and i'll return that to you." she offered a warm smile.

"well… okay… i-it's a game…" i looked to the ground.

"you mean like hide-and-seek or tag?"

"no, nothing even nearly like that." i chose my next words carefully. "you know how i told you that i didn't know where i came from?"

"yes…"

"well, that was a lie… i came from an entirely different world, called earth. It's not quite as, blocky, as this world. I played minecraft on a computer, which, in minecraftian terms, would be an extremely advanced redstone device. Somehow I was sucked into the game."

"that doesn't explain how you knew i was a creeper." she interrupted.

"well, in minecraft, and a lot of other computer games, there are these things called mods, which alter gameplay for the user. there's this one called the mob talker mod, which, as the name suggests, allows you to talk to mobs. the thing is, you need a chunk of glowstone and a stick to craft the mob talker, and as you can see, i have neither at the moment. also, the mobs look like women about 20 when you use the mob talker on them. you look a lot like the creeper from the mod, only, like, 8 years younger, and you just happen to have the same name."

"so… i'm not a real person?"

"no no no, you are a real person. i don't know why, but something in my mind is telling me that this is a whole nother dimension, not just a computerized world." i finished my story by glancing at Cupa. "…how about you tell me a bit more about yourself, you know, so i can get to know you better." i asked.

"well, my history is a bit of a touchy subject, but…"

"Okay, then." i interrupted, looking up at the clouds. "it can wait."

an awkward silence fell. i decided to lay down on the grass and look at the clouds. to keep up a conversation, i spoke aloud the thoughts in my head.

"i wonder why the clouds aren't square like the ones in-game."

"yeah… i've always wondered why everything but me is all blocky." she responded, laying down herself.

it was only then that i noticed the glasses on my nose. "what the…?" i said in confusion. i looked down at my shirt and saw it had a neon-green creeper face on it.

just like on my skin for minecraft.

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUN! MUAHAHAHA! I MADE A CLIFFHANGER! NOT A VERY GOOD ONE, BUT STILL! **

**And P.S. Chapters with have varying lengths. IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE!**

**Pace fuori, suckers!**


	5. Chapter 4

**HIA PEEPS! I've got good news, bad news and REALLY bad news. Bad news is, I've turned off private messaging for my account because ThIs Is YoUr ScOuRgE seems to have several accounts and not give up easily. So, yeah, no more PMs for me. *hangs head in defeat***

**The REALLY bad news is I'm going on a family trip down-state, so don't expect me to update for a week or so. *bangs head against a nearby wall***

**BUT! The good news is… *Drumroll* … I'VE GOT A NEW DISCLAIMER! OH YUS!: **

**I don't own minecraft. If I did, wouldn't you see a little kid at MINECON instead of Jeb?**

**THAT WAS A REALLY CRAPPY DISCLAIMER! I SUCK AT THIS! **

**But, I'm not as cruel as to keep my fans waiting! Notice how I say that as if I had any!**

**SO ONTO ZE CHAPTER!**

_How the heck did I get these threads?! _I thought

"hm? what is it?" Cupa looked up at me.

"i didn't have glasses before… well, i appeared on the beach. and i didn't have a shirt like this either. my skin on minecraft did, though." i told her, sitting up.

"i've always wondered why the people i meet are all blocky, and weird. there's this one guy who's obsessed with gold and calls it 'budder'. he calls me… harpy, harpo, something like that, when he see's me, but he just tries to kill me like everyone else…" she sighed.

"lemme guess, there's also a guy in a blue space suit who's followed around by a pig and a bat?" I asked, forgetting about the glasses 'n stuff.

"yeah… how'd you know?"

"their usernames are Sky and MinecraftUniverse. in my world, they're sort of famous minecrafters. they make videos of what mods are like, mini-games, survival island, that sort of stuff. their good friends, but the way they express it is through completely murdering each other in minecraft." i chuckled lightly.

"but then, how come their still alive?"

"because in minecraft, unless it's in hardcore mode, you respawn when you die. you lose all your stuff though, unless you can get to it in time. wherever you are when you first enter into your world, that's the general area where you'll respawn at. you can change your spawn-point by sleeping in a bed." i sighed. "but something tells me that if i die here, i'll lose a lot more than my stuff."

Cupa just sat there silently. or so i thought until i felt her hugging me from behind.

"Cupa…?" i sat, confused at her sudden embrace.

she let go, and i turned around to see her blushing even redder than redstone. for some reason, my cheeks were getting warm as well. _well, this is awkward, _i nearly thought out loud. i looked away, trying to hide the face i knew was red. i got up and grabbed my pickaxe. "l-let's get moving. we're burning daylight here." i told her, starting to walk. as we trekked, i avoided eye contact with Cupa. i wasn't trying to be rude, it's just that the embarrassment was overwhelming. this went on for a while, until we found a cave around noon.

"you know how to mine, right?" i asked, still keeping my gaze away. _Man, why must the moment be so awkward?_

"yeah, i don't do it often though…" she answered, sounding a bit sad.

"well, now's your chance."

we journeyed into the cave, pickaxes in hand. i started mining the stone to make some more pickaxes and got twelve. i took out some wood and was crafting some stone pickaxes so we could get some iron. i glanced over my shoulder and saw that Cupa was staring at me, seemingly lost in thought. much more alarming was the skeleton a few blocks behind her, bow primed to fire.

**OH NOES! CUPA MIGHT GET SHOT BY A SKELETON! NUUUUU-**

**Yeah, another crappy cliffhanger. **

**HEY! I'VE GOT AN IDEA! REPLYING TO REVIEWS! ALL THE PROS DO IT!:**

**TheHuman_LookingNemesis: Nope, no idea what kind of humor you mean. And I'm using TextEdit… On a mac… *Bangs head against wall again***

**11comics: Yeah, I blocked the FLAMER, as-in non-plural, BUUUT they have a lot of accounts. so no more PMs for me!**

**P.S. Sky and Team Crafted will make a more fleshed-out appearance later. And if this looks short then sorry.**

**Pace fuori for the next week, suckers!**


	6. Chapter 5

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, 2014!… Early…**

**Yep, I'm back! *Glares at Scourge* Much to SOMEONE'S displeasure.**

**BUUUT! For the rest of you, please enjoy!**

**AFTER THE DISCLAIMER! :3:**

**I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT, SO STOP YELLING AT ME, YOU FREAKS! *Runs off screaming hysterically***

**NOW! We shall see what happens to Cupa… MUAHAHAHAHAH-**

**As if it weren't obvious. -_-**

"Cupa, get down!" i shouted. she snapped out of it, and was confused at my sudden concern. the skeleton fired, and by instinct, i threw my sword at it. Cupa ducked, and the sword sliced clean through the arrow, and met it's target in the skull of the monster. it not only penetrated, but cracked the skeleton's skull, sending the undead marksman to the ground.

Cupa looked up, a scared look on her face. "w-what was that?" she asked, stepping back. i pointed at the corpse behind her. she turned in the direction i pointed and looked back to me, sighing in relief. i was about to turn back to the crafting table when she hugged me. "thanks." she mumbled into my chest as i blushed. she broke from the embrace and i smiled sheepishly.

"n-no problem." i stuttered. i was about to turn to the crafting table when she realized something and did a double take.

"wait a minute," she said, staring at the arrow pieces, which had fallen to the ground. "how did you do that?"

i looked in the direction she was. "did i do that…?" i asked. i walked over and picked the pieces up. a clean slice. i also noticed that it wasn't blocky. "okay, something really weird is going on. that, or all my knowledge of minecraft PC is absolutely useless because this is like minecraft 2.8.7 or something." i said stupidly.

"well, we built that house. and you seem to have some experience killing monsters." Cupa told me.

"well, any swordsmanship i might have is from imagining i'm an assassin from Assassin's Creed. they're pretty friggin' awesome." i said with a grin.

"What's Assassin's Creed?"

"Eh, it's a computer game, sort of. My older sister plays it a lot. I'll give you some more info on it later."

"Huh. Well, let's mine some more stone and get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps." She said, shivering a bit while glancing around. "No pun intended." She added.

I stifled a laughter and continued mining. After a bit, I gathered a stack and a half of cobblestone. We left the cave, and it wasn't long before we reached the house. I crafted a furnace and put the meat in, along with a three planks and a stick.

"Why did you put wood in? Couldn't we just use coal?" Cupa asked in a confused tone.

"I like to be specific when it comes to smelting and cooking. A piece of coal would last long enough to smelt eight items, but we've only got five. one wood means one and a half items smelted, and a stick is just a half. Do the math." I told her as I sat down.

She tried using her fingers to count, but she shook her head in frustration and sat beside me. I grinned. "I take it there aren't schools for mobs around here?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, I'll help teach you, starting tomorrow at noon."

She smiled broadly and hugged me. Hard.

"Can't… breath…" I gasped for air before she released me.

"O-oh, s-sorry…" she apologized, her cheeks turning pink.

"It's… okay…" I said between wheezes. _Man, I thought creepers liked to be hugged, not give bear hugs of death! _I thought.

**YAY! CUPA DIDN'T DIE! *Glares at Scourge again* Much to SOMEONE'S displeasure. **

**AND! I'm proud to say that in, like, 3 days, my Snivy evolved into Serperior! AND! I'm about to get my 6th gym badge! …I think...**

**BEAR HUGS OF DEATH TO THOSE WHO KNOW WHO THE HECK SNIVY AND SERPERIOR ARE!**

**MOAR REPLYING-2-REVIEWS!:**

**TheHuman_LookingNemesis: …Still don't get what kind of humor you mean. OH WELL! And don't worry! You're not useless! I've got plans for OCs- **

**OOPS! I SAID TOO MUCH! **

**11comics: You're the ONLY one who went on Google Translate and looked up what "pace fuori" means, aren't you? **

**P.S. Updates will probably take longer. *Glares at Scourge once more* Much to SOMEONE'S pleasure. **

**Pace fuori for the rest of the year, suckers!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Sky here, with another minecraft mod showca-**

**WAIT A MONUMOMENT! I AINT' SKY!**

**~Take 2~**

**Hey guys, Le Spaded Blade here! TIME FER' A NEW CHAPTUH'!**

**QUE THE DISCLAIMER!:**

**If you want a freaking disclaimer, there's one on my profile. SO GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU HIDEOUS MONSTERS! *Jumps out of the very, very, VERY high window while screaming like a little girl)**

***Walks back in with a wheelchair, cast, etc.* Sorry, just needed to get that out of my system. **

**Everyone reading this: SO GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER, YOU MORON.**

**Meh: I'M NOT A MORON! *Cries like a baby* *Sniff* But here's that chap yer' all wait'n fer'.**

I took one more deep breath and I was okay. "Now then… How about you get in bed, after all that excitement?" I told Cupa, remembering the skeleton attack.

"Well… Okay…" She punctuated her sentence with a yawn. "Night."

And with that, she walked up the stairs and out of my sight. I continued to watch the furnace until I remembered. The I-phone. I looked in my pocket and grabbed it out. I turned it on, and surprisingly, there wasn't a battery bar in the corner. _Limitless power…? Nah. Nothing can have eternal energy. _I thought. I went over to see what that one minecraft app was. I tapped it, and it said _Syncing to player. Do not drop device. _

"…Eh…?" I sat there with a confused expression. Then it said _Sync complete. Mob Checklist active. _And then it brought me to a screen that had a bunch of silhouettes of mob faces, but the creeper was normal. I tapped one that was shadowed, and it said _Locked. Mob not encountered. _I tapped a red arrow that I (correctly) guessed was the back button. I tapped the creeper face, and it brought up a picture of Cupa.

"Huh… so that's what it does." I said to myself. I went back and turned it off, and put the I-phone in my pocket. I glanced at the furnace and noticed that it was done cooking.

"Well, I'm not that hungry." I said as I took the meat out and into a chest. I walked up the stairs, stretching and yawning, and I noticed Cupa was by the window, staring at the stars.

"…Pretty, aren't they?" I asked, causing Cupa to quickly turn around. She sighed in relief as she saw it was me.

"… Yeah. They are." she replied quietly.

I walked over by her and stared at the stars. I chuckle at the fact that, strangely, the stars were in the same spots as they were from earth.

"What's so funny?" Cupa asked.

"It's just that the stars are like they would be on earth. It's humorous, really." I told her.

"Really?"

"Really. See, there's the Big Dipper, and up there's the North Star." I said, pointing at the different stars.

"Why's it called the North Star?" she asked.

"Okay, so imagine that it fell strait down out of the sky. The direction it fell, that's north." I explained.

"Ohh… I get it now…" She said.

I smiled. "Well, you learn something new every day." I told her. "But right now, let's hit the sack."

"Okay, night." She said before walking over to her bed and falling into it, quite literally. I walked over to my bed, collapsed into it and fell asleep not long after.

**HUZZAH! I POSTED A NEW CHAP!**

**I've got a question for all you readers:**

**Do you think that Luke seems a bit Gary-Stewish (the male version of Mary Sew)? 'Cause I don't want him to be perfect to an unrealistic level. That would just suck. **

**R2RZ!:**

**khdudeable: I've read plenty of better fanfics than mine, trust me. But thnx for the support! :D And yeah, I'm gonna keep it up!**

**11comics: BEAR HUG OF DEATH! XD**

**DragonZeus1: THNX 4 SUPPORT! **

**Scourge: … Okay… I guess…? **

**ANYWHO, YEAH, I UPDATED BEFORE NEW YEARS! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!**

**I'M AWESOME!**

**Da Peeps: NO YOUR NOT DUDE DON'T LIE!**

**Meh: O - O **

**Pace fuori for the rest of the year for REAL, suckers!**


	8. Chapter 7

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, 2014! NOT EARLY! **

**HUZZAH! IT'S THE FUTURE!… Or at least, it SHOULD be. **

**And… Yeah. Not much for me to say, 'cept for replying to reviews. WHICH IS AT THE END OF THE CHAP. SO LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH.**

-The next day-

I woke up on my covers, feeling a little bit cold. _Man, why didn't I cover up last night? _I thought. I looked over and saw that Cupa was still asleep. I got up and walked down the stairs to get some food. As I grabbed the steak, I glanced out the window and saw that the wheat was ready for harvest. I smiled until I noticed a spider near the farm. _Oh, come on. Of all the mobs it could have been, it just HAD to be a spider. _I thought as I sighed. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed Cupa had come down the steps.

"Morning." I greeted.

"Good morning." she replied. "What's for breakfast?"

"It WAS going to be, i dunno, ham sandwiches or something, until I saw what was outside." I shivered in fear slightly.

Cupy cocked her head to one side as she walked over to see out the window. "It's just a spider. You can kill it no problem." she said.

"Are you kidding? I've got severe arachnophobia!"

"Arachna-whatnow?"

"The fear of spiders."

"Why would you be afraid of a spider? I mean, yeah, they're hostile mobs, but you totally OWNED that skeleton."

"That was because I was lucky! And as for why I'm afraid, how would you feel if you were surrounded by gigantic, poisonous spiders paralyzing you and slowly and painfully devouring your vital organs?"

"…Okay, now I see why you don't want to go out there."

"Okay then. Now, what do you want, porkchop or steak?"

"Steak, please. And one question."

"Yeah?"

"What's ham? And why would a witch be in the desert?"

**AAAND CUT!**

**LULZ! NO SAMMICHES IN MC! **

**R2R!:**

**khdudeable: I read ya fanfic, and it was pretty good. But, for some reason, I'm not able to see it anymore.  
Did you remove it, or did it get taken off by abusive admins? **

**Dr Nafario: SORREH I FERGOT YA! What's your question?**

**ANYWHO, yeah, Luke's arachnophobic. **

**SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT. THE WINDOW IS SMALLER IN TEXTEDIT, AND EVEN THEN, IT STILL LOOKS SHORT! *Bangs head against a wall* **

***Looks back with a black eye and loose teeth* Yeah, I think I might have a mental problem or something. **

**Pace fuori, suckers!**


	9. Chapter 8

**GOOD MORNING, KRUSTY KREW! HERE'S A NEW CHAP FOR Y'ALL! **

**AFTER THE DISCLAIMER! WHICH I FORGOT FOR, LIKE, A WHOLE CHAPTER! D; **

**I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT. IF I DID, THE SKY DIMENSION WOULD BE BACK. AND SO WOULD HUMANS, NOW KNOWN AS MONSTERS.**

**AGAIN, THAT DISCLAIMER SUCKED. AND THIS CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY SUCK AS WELL. WHY AM I USING CAPS SO MUCH? BECAUSE I LEFT CAPSLOCK ON AND I'M TOO FREAKIN' LAZY TO TURN IT OFF.**

**UNTIL NOW. On with the chapter! **

-Later-

"Now, carry the one over here…" I told Cupa.

"And… 42?" She said, sounding unsure.

"Correct. Okay, that's enough math for today." I said as I took the papers and put them in a nearby chest. "Congrats. You've learned 2-digit addition."

"Is that good?"

"For someone who just started, it's great."

She smiled broadly and leapt up from her chair (which was actually a stair piece with two signs attached) and bear-hugged me.

"Okay… You can let go now…" I gasped.

"O-oh. Right." She let go as her cheeks turned pink.

Right after that, there was a knock on the door. I grabbed out my stone sword and cautiously walked towards the door. Cupa stayed behind, watching from behind a table. I took a stance and opened the door, and there stood a person black t-shirt with a skull on it, a watch on either hand, blue jeans, and dirty blond hair. I stood where I was, frozen in shock.

"Ty?"

**WHAAAT?! TY'S IN MC TOO?! WHAAA- *Runs around in circles before running into a wall***

**Yeah, the third cliffhanger of crappiness. Huzzah. THIS CHAPTER'S TOO SHORT! THEY'RE GETTING SHORTER BY THE CHAP! NUUU-**

**R2R!: **

**11comics: I AINT' TELLIN' YOU! :P**

**Lostsurviver: YAY! LOLZ! **

**thehuman-lookingnemesis: SAMMICH!**

**khdudeable: I REALLY hate Admin Abusers. **

**TH-TH-TH-TH-TH-THAT'S ALL, FOLKS! **

**Pace fuori, suckers!**


	10. Chapter 9

**GOOD MORNING, KRUSTY KR- Wait, I used that intro already! **

**Let's get this over with so the chapters are longer! DISCLAIMER!: **

**I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT. DEAL WITH IT. **

**LEZ GO!**

I couldn't believe my eyes. _Why the heck is my brother here?! _

"Uh, who are you? And how the heck do you know my name?" He asked.

I snapped out of it. "It's me, Luke! You know, your little bro?"

He made a _Pffft _sound and burst into laughter. "Yeah, right. If you're Luke, prove it."

"Fine then. Our uncle is always like 'Luke! I am your uncle,' we both have fanfiction accounts, your second favorite mob is the enderman, I once put a chihuahua in a drawer-"

"Luke!" He bro-hugged me. Once he released me, he asked, "Hey, since when did you get the glasses?"

"Since you got the double watches. We're in minecraft."

"Wait, you mean like-"

"Yes, like on the many, many fanfictions about minecraft."

"Huh. Cool. Can I come in?"

"Sure. You can rummage through that chest over there to get yourself some starting materials, but you have to make your house on your own." I said, pointing to a nearby chest.

"Thanks, bro. Hey, who's that?" He said, pointing over to the table.

Cupa squeaked and hid completely from the two of us. I smiled. "That, would be my good friend, Cupa."

"Wait, you mean like-"

"Yes, like from the mob talker mod."

"Stop inter-"

"Interrupting you? Okay." I grinned, receiving a punch in the gut. "Ow."

"You know you deserved that, right?" He taunted.

"Yeah, but I'd like to be at full health so my hunger doesn't deplete from health regen."

"Just, let me inside already. I don't want to get blown up by a wandering creeper or something."

"Please, be my guest." I said sarcastically. The two of us walked inside and he immediately opened the chest, gathering random items, whether or not they were valuable.

"I didn't say you could rob me of all of my belongings." I snapped.

"Dirt is a starter material." He defended.

"But iron isn't. And neither is a block of coal."

"Details, who needs 'em."

"Fine, take it." I submitted.

"Okay, but one more question."

"Yeah?"

"What can only MANLY men do?" He asked.

"Rip off their thumbs and grow them back." I smiled. "It's good to see you again."

**AAAND CUT!**

**SOOO SORRY FOR SLOW UPDATE! My computer is being stupid and won't let me manage my stories, but that's no excuse for being late!  
Also, I was just being a lazy bum. SHOOT ME! SHOOT ME NOW! DX**

**R2R!:**

**DragonZues1: And I love you too, random citizen!**

**thehuman-lookingnemesis: _SAAAMMIIICH! _**

**Lostsurviver: I'M TRYING, I'M TRYING!**

**khdudeable: Only one word can define you. A-W-E-S-O-M-E!**

**Dat's all da reviews? Man… PLEASE REVIEW, SILENT READERS!**

**CRAP! THIS CHAP ONLY HAS, LIKE, 550 WORDS! TOO SHORT!**

**Umm... I wanted to say something else...**

**OH YEAH! THIS FIC HAS ABOUT 6.5K WORDS! I think... And 36 reviews? *Sniff* That's beautiful...**

**Wait, there's something else... Umm...**

**Huh. Guess I'll say in the next chapter when I remember. **

**Pace fuori, suckers!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ho-lee buttchuckles! 41 reviews and… something over 1250 normal views! You guy's deserve medals! *Tosses cardboard medals into the crowd* These are the most valuable items in my possession! Use them wisely! **

**TSB, THIS STORY SUCKS!**

**B-Bill? I thought I locked you in the closet!**

**FROM THE INSIDE, TWINKY!**

**Sigh… For those of you who don't know, Bill is my writer's block and parallel dimensional form. He hates everything I like, likes everything I hate, and is an all around pain in the butt.**

**SAYS THE GUY WHO CAN'T EVEN GO OUTSIDE AT NIGHT WITHOUT TONS OF CARROTS, ARMOR AND KEEPINVENTORY SET TO TRUE!**

…***Sniff*… The sad truth… **

**I WIN! THAT MEANS I GET TO KILL OFF A CHARACTER OF MY CHOOSING! **

**No, it doesn't! KEEP YOU'RE HANDS OFF THAT BUTTON, BILL! **

**HEH HEH HEH, BYE-BYE, LUKE! **

***Wall shatters and Levi runs in with an obsidian sword* FINALLY, SOMEONE I'M ALLOWED TO KILL! **

**HA! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! *TELEPORTS TO SOME UNDISCLOSED LOCATION***

***K, Desmond and Cupa walk through the hole* Desmond: D*** it, missed him.**

**Meh: NO SWEARING! THERE ARE CHILDREN IN THE ROOM! *Cover's ears* **

**Desmond: *Biting tongue hard* That's not what the people at my school thought. **

**Meh: *Sweat drop* S-Sorreh! I forgot! **

**K: Well, let's get out of here and find him.**

**Meh: Wait, can't you use that essence of notch thing to find him? **

**K: No, I don't think so. Well bye! *Everyone leaves* **

**Meh: If you don't know who the crap those people are, they're from khdudeable's fic. Not Desmond from Assassin's Creed. Well, I'd say it's about time for a disclaimer!: **

**I don't own minecraft, nor would I want to. I'M NOT THAT RESPONSIBLE! **

**One more thing: you know how I said that this was set in 1.7.2? Well, forget it! from now on, it'll be in what ever the most recent version is. (At the moment, there's a 1.8.0 snapshot, so that's where this is!)**

**LET'S-A GO!**

A few days have passed since Ty came. Cupa was learning different things that one would learn in school, Ty had built his house, and I was, well, being the random factor of the group. I once found a potato drop from a zombie, and became the legendary Potato Man. Don't ask. Scribblenauts does stuff to your head. Anyway, wait, am I breaking the fourth wall by talking to you? Okay, I'm going to stop before I go insane. Not that my sanity isn't damaged. Anyway, one day...

* * *

I decided to go on a walk to get a little solitude. I told the others and Cupa demanded that I promise to be back by nightfall.

"Hey, I'm Potato Man, I can handle anything." I said proudly as I grabbed my magical potato. _More majestic than butter, _I thought.

"Bro, you keep going outside with nothing but that potato and a pick. Please, at least take a stone sword with you." Ty said, tossing the weapon over to me.

"Fine, but I doubt I'll need it." I said, catching the sword. I walked outside and into the Rooftop Forest. It was my favorite biome, because of the massive trees, like jungles, but it's easier to get around, like a normal forest. Another appealing feature was the giant mushrooms which could originally only be found on mushroom islands. I liked making sort of villages out of them. I walked along, humming a little tune. As I was walking, I noticed some pigs near a pond. I smiled as I walked over and patted one on the head.

"Hey there, Jeffery." I said in my best imitation of TrueMU. He oinked in response, and seemed to gesture over to the small body of water. I looked in and saw... Clay!

"Clay! Thanks, Jeffery!" I said, tossing a carrot over to the pig. I wadded in and gathered several blocks of the soft material, totaling up to a full stack of clay balls. I walked my way back to the house, er, houseS, still humming. Once I got there, Cupa tackled me into a bear hug.

"Okay Cupa! You can let go now!" I said, after which she got off. Ty snickered as i got up.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing..." He responded, grinning.

"Oookaaay then. I FOUND CLAY!" I screeched out suddenly, causing Ty to stagger back, which in turn caused me to laugh hysterically. "How many times has that worked? Thrice?" I said, wiping a tear away and calming down.

"Well, at least we have clay." Cupa said, smiling herself from the sudden outburst. "Now we can make some, I dunno, brick stuff?"

"Yeah, we could make a chimney, or a flower pot, or-" I realized something. _If the mob talker mod is here, then maybe, just maybe... _

I walked past the two and entered my house. "Or what?" Cupa asked, tailing me.

"I thought of something that doesn't need bricks..." I said, a grin creeping up on my face. I ran over to the crafting table, put clay balls in each of the squares adjacent to the center, and... There it was. I grabbed the item from the table and tossed it into the furnace, along with a pair of sticks. Due to minecraft physics, it instantly ignited, and soon, it was done.

"What is it?" Cupa said, looking over my shoulder.

"An Ocarina." I stated.

"Wait, what? Like from Zelda?" Ty asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes." I answered before putting it to my mouth and beginning to play Saria's song.

Cupa began to hum along, and soon, she was la-la-la-ing along to the tune. "La la la, la la la, la la la la, la la la la la; la la la la..."

I continued to play for what seemed like hours, the tune relaxing us all. I finally stopped, breathless, and put the instrument in my pocket.

"That, was awesome." Cupa said, grinning.

"Yeah, it was kinda cool, I guess." Ty said, trying to act cool.

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap. That concherdo really fatigued me." I said, beginning to go up the stairs.

"I'd understand that better if I knew what any of that means." Cupa said blankly.

I ignored them and collapsed into my bed, falling asleep soon after. But not before I heard a voice say,

_"Sleep well, hero..." _

* * *

**Woo! Longer chaptah! High-fives all around! **

**HOW ABOUT I HIGH-FIVE YOUR FACE?**

**Bill, go and find Levi. I'm sure he wants to see you. **

**NICE TRY, BUTT NUGGET! *TELEPORTS AGAIN***

**Sigh... I hate that guy. BUT NOW WE CAN R2RZ!: **

**asniro: THIIIS IS AAAWESOOOME!**

**Aizen135: This chapter's extra longer! And that butt nugget Scourge left, thank gosh.**

**thehuman-lookingnemesis: IF YOU WANT A SAMMICH, ASK THE FLOOR!**

**khdudeable: MEGAMIND!**

**Well, that'll 'bout do it. SOOO...**

**Pace fuori, suckers!**


End file.
